kayla_coteachingfandomcom-20200214-history
Co-teaching with technology
Iowa Core Standards L.1.5 RF.1.2 RF.1.3 L.1.4 RL 1.4 W.1.5 Question: What traditions do you know about? Build Background about traditions Vocabulary: ancient, drama, effort, movement, tradition. Show cards and discuss meanings and examples (define, example, ask) Read Aloud: "Let's Dance" Discuss traditions they learned about Listening Comprehension Strategy Visualize: Explain visualization. Use think aloud cloud to model strategy. Read think aloud to practice strategy Syllable addition- Show how to add -ed and -ing to words Three letter blends- SPR, SPL, STR, SHR, model using word cards, Guided practice with curriculum given sheets (Read as a group the words) Spelling-Write 3 letter blend words High Frequency-before, front, heard, push, tomorrow, you. Read word, read word together, spell word, students write words, With a partner write a sentence using words. Introduce new vocab.- Difficult and nobody (define, example, ask) using card. Write words in writereader or a word document. Shared Reading Model skills-Read book A Spring Birthday. Tell students to look for 3 letter blends Connect skills to book Marco's Party. What traditions were in Marco's party? Use graphic organizer to write. Download graphic organizer onto IPAD Partner read/reread Spring Birthday Writing. Find book on Bookflix so it may be read aloud Sentence Fluency Model different types of sentences and look in the book to find sentences with period, question mark, and exclamation. Letter-write a letter to a friend about traditions. Use the word web to brainstorm ideas. Model opening of a letter. Grammar- Work on subject of a sentences. Guided practice with example sentences. Mechanics-Work on commas in dates and letters. Day 2 Oral Language: Review vocabulary: ancient, drama, effort, movement, and tradition. Ask questions regarding vocabulary such as: Can you name something that is ancient? Strategy: Visualize-Practice using a think aloud, make connections between that and story "Let's Dance" Discuss with a partner. Write about it in notebook. Phoneme segmentation: model how to segment words. Use markers to segment given words. Phonics-3 letter blends- practice connecting the letters and sounds. Model building given words. Repeat for individual student practice. Replace sounds. Structural Analysis- model read aloud and remind children that-ed means something has already happened. Write words on the board and have students add -ed and -ing. Put words in a sentence. Spelling- Word sort 3 letter blend words High Frequency words-before, front, heard, push, tomorrow, your. Practice then have students create sentences using the words. Reinforce Vocab. review difficult and nobody- Do worksheet (Download worksheet onto IPAD and write in words) Reread- A Spring Birthday Model, partner read, Practice and do clue and theme graphic organizer Writing-Sentence Fluency-Writing a letter-Record detail on a web- Model writing sentences. Grammar-I am Me-remind children about pronouns, read sentences, Guided practice sentences. Mechanics-Commas in dates and letters, Guided practice using a letter Day 3 Oral language- review words ancient, drama, effort movement, and tradition (define, example, ask) P. Use text plot: Explain Plot, model from a A Spring's Birthday. Look at pages and determine in Gram has a problems about food? Phrasing-Commas-Teach pausing when you see a comma. Model pausing at commas. Reread passage and practice pausing. Phonemic Awareness-Model blends. Guided practice blending cards. Model how to blend cards Students blend word to me. Structural Analysis-model words ending in -ed and -ing. Model dropping the letter e on words. Practice blending words with -ed and -ing Spelling-model words with three letter blends. spell each word. Add additional words High-Frequency Words-before, front, heard, push, tomorrow, your(read, spell, write) build Fluency-Read phrases Vocab.-Strategy-Compound Words-explain compound words. Model, guided practice with words baseball, snowman, bookbag, grasshopper, and notebook. Practice